Cupid Must be Crazy
by Starlite Princess
Summary: Serena's friends have issues, there's no doubt about that. When it comes to the male population things just get infinitely more worse. What's a girl to do in a world where Cupid has inhaled a few too many fumes? Go with the flow I suppose...
1. Overshare

Heya all, this is my first fanfic – I could go along like (mostly) everyone else and ask you to be gentle … but I won't!  Be as cruel as you like, I can handle it (after having consumed as much Coke as I have, you could probably handle anything too).  Criticism is perfectly acceptable as long as it's _somewhat_ constructive.  I mean, there's no point in telling me off if I'm not gonna learn anything from it, is there?  Before anyone says a word, this will be a S/D fic cause there's simply no couple cuter!  If you're not a fan of these two crazy lovebirds, I suggest you run screaming for the hills cause there ain't nothing for you hereJ 

Standard disclaimers apply cause none of us me owns any part/s of these characters – I'm just using them for my own twisted pleasure (that sounds wrong, doesn't it?) and mean no harm to anyone.  Sue away; you're not gonna get a damn thing anyway.  I'm a poor, hapless uni student who (apparently) has no life whatsoever.  

Read at your own risk.  I take no responsibility for anything – living or otherwise – that may be damaged about from reading this piece of dribble.

Enough from me and on with the story.  

_Cupid Must be Crazy_

_Chapter 1        Overshare_

The muted white light of her laptop was slowly driving Serena Halliday a bit closer to the brink of insanity.  She really just wanted to throw the damn thing against the wall and be done with the entire debacle, but unfortunately she had an article to write and so really couldn't chuck the infernal piece of equipment out just yet.  

Nor could she use it to throttle her sub editor to unconsciousness.

Then again, if she kept the protective cover in place and made all efforts to be gentle, there really wouldn't be too much damage.

To the laptop.

She heaved in a sigh, mentally throwing another bout of hexes on her temporary editor's next three lives, as she stared at the mostly blank screen.  She had no clue as to what to write.

Honestly, what was it possible to say when one had to explain the socio-economic benefits of the current television programming on the NBC Network?  It wasn't the first time she'd experienced these surges of the deepest dislike for Ann, the Nazi dictator like woman that these days masqueraded as the New York Times sub-editor.

Why had Raye Fier insisted on attending that stupid editor's conference?  And leaving Ann in charge was just another piece of managerial genius.  Sometimes she wondered just how that girl had managed to keep things in check for the last four years.  Although, as Raye's second in command, technically Ann was entitled to the position in the event of the Head Editor's absence.

That still wasn't an excuse!

Serena's inner litany stopped abruptly as Mina Summers traipsed into the apartment, tossed her leather coat on a chair in the kitchenette and collapsed into the cream chaise.  After a moment of unresponsive silence, Serena felt that it was up to her to do the talking.

"Rough day?" Serena asked flippantly, turning back to her handwritten notes spread haphazardly on every available surface of the glass coffee table.  She was curled up on the white rug in front of the television resting back against the chaise, elbows propped up on the table.  Her pink-socked feet peeked out from beneath the fabric of her light denim overalls.

"Of all the immoral, misogynistic, psychopathic, dense, stupid, brainless …" Mina trailed off, searching the insult database in her head for more appropriate terms.  "…Dumbass things to do!  Ooh, that …that… moronic model!"

Mina's little outburst caught Serena slightly off base – she hadn't really been expecting an eruption of this magnitude.  From Raye, definitely.  From Mina however, was a definite no.  As a result of Mina's slowly rising vocal volume, Serena jumped about five feet in the air in complete shock.  Apparently unaware of her friend's reaction to her unexpected outburst, Mina chose to continue.

She didn't really speak.  It was more of a fluent and creative – although graphic – depiction of what she'd have liked to do to the agitator at this present moment.  Both her vocabulary and imagery impressed Serena greatly.  It never would have occurred to her to use a barbeque fork in such a manner.

"What's Andrew done now?"  Serena asked, tapping her fingernails against the matte keyboard.  Andrew Drysdale alone had the distinct privilege of eliciting a reaction such as this in their histrionic Mina.  When one thought about it, it was quite a talent of sorts.

"He was born," the irate blond actress seethed.  

As Mina started to blabber incessantly about today's so called 'Andrew encounter', Serena wondered vaguely if she had a camera handy at that particular moment.  It was always fun to watch a Mina mental collapse.  She was well aware of the impending deadline – however, watching her best friend having a nervous breakdown was much more entertaining than the broadcasting policies of the NBC.

From what she could gather from Mina's jumbled yammerings, the 'crappy ass sadistic bastard' had forgotten their six-month anniversary.  Obviously, this little slip upset Mina greatly.

They were no longer on speaking terms and had officially broken up.

Again.

Serena sighed.  Mina and Andrew had managed to split up on an average of three occasions per month.  It was unhealthy for the mental well being of her friends, but it was great for the paparazzi.  Every time Mina and Andrew were together, the press had a field day – they were sure to somehow get on the front pages the following day.  Serena looked forward to reading about this break up in tomorrow's tabloids.  

At least there she'd probably get a reasonably easy to follow story.

During Mina's long and involved litany – by that time Serena had stopped listening and was idly staring off into space, considerately uttering an 'uh huh' or 'really' at the appropriate moments – there was a knock at the door.  Taking view of the situation, she realised that Mina was somewhat indisposed and in no position to answer the door.  

It didn't sound like she'd be shutting up anytime soon either.  

So Serena, after a disparaging glance at her insane friend, got to her feet and threw open the door.

Now at this time Serena, not really thinking about who exactly would be visiting them at ten o'clock in the evening, decided to forgo the peephole.  Indeed, she figured that if anyone were to be visiting this late, it would probably be Lita or Amy.  Moments after she opened the door, she became conscious of her mistake, realising that the girls probably wouldn't have bothered with the knocking and just walked right in.

"Hi Andrew," Serena said absently.  Then she did a double take.  "Andrew!"

She was abruptly cut off as he ignored her completely, instead pushing open the door and stepping further into the room.  Serena stared in amused disbelief.  He appeared a little preoccupied but the look on his face made her refrain from commenting further.  She just stepped back, leaned against the wall, and watched the scene unfold before her.

Upon sweeping grandly into the room, Andrew headed unswervingly in Mina's direction.  Mina meanwhile had risen from her seat and looked about ready to give the guy a piece of her mind.  Several pieces in fact, if the expression on her face was any indication.  Nevertheless, before the disgruntled actress could say a single word, Andrew had taken the last remaining steps to her side and trapped her in his embrace, lowering his face to hers.  Seconds later, the sizzling couple were kissing as though their very lives depended on it, apparently unaware that they had an audience.

A very unwilling audience at that.

Mina pulled away for a brief second, opening her mouth to say something.  It seemed as though her thought processes weren't working all that properly and she looked confused for a moment, unsure of what she had been about to say.  Andrew quickly remedied this problem by claiming her mouth again, this time with more intensity, bending her over backwards so only his arms supported her lithe frame.

Serena wondered briefly where the popcorn was when you needed it; this was so much better than a movie.  She was thinking that it was all incredibly romantic … it wasn't until she noted the fact that Mina's once buttoned blouse was dangerously close to being unbuttoned and that Andrew's shirt was no longer tucked that she realised she'd better skedaddle post haste.  It was turning NC-17 rather quickly and, personally, her group of friends had traumatised her enough as it was.

"Hi Serena, I –" Serena's previous sentiments were proven right as Amy Carrara pushed open the door and stepped into the apartment unannounced.  The young genius's mouth dropped open in surprise and, upon regaining the use of her facilities, she slapped her hand over her eyes at the scandalous spectacle.  

"Ohmigosh!" she squeaked.

Lita Chase, unaware of the spectacle inside the apartment, somehow missed the squeak that escaped the blue haired girl.  She stepped into the apartment after Amy.  Then her eyes widened and her jaw all but dropped to the floor.  Then she narrowed her eyes speculatively at the couple in the living room.  "I wasn't even aware that was logistically possible…"

Before Serena could even think of reacting to that incisive assessment, Amy had hightailed it out into the hallway and slammed the door shut behind her.  Lita and Serena stared at each other, at the couple in the living room, and then back at each other.  

Seconds later, the door reopened and Amy peeked her head in, staring wide-eyed at her friends.  "How about some ice cream?"

Serena nodded mutely, slipping her feet into her canvas sneakers that she'd conveniently left by the door earlier that afternoon.  Murmuring hurried apologies that she was certain the two in the living room hadn't heard anyway, she hurried out into the hallway behind Lita.  

"That was a definite overshare," Serena commented in the elevator.  At this rate, she'd be in therapy for the next couple of thousand years; there was just no end to the trauma!  

"Uh huh."  The usually astute Amy had apparently reverted to a monosyllabic lexis.  

"At least they're getting along," Lita said sunnily.  

The other two just stared.

An hour later the three girls sat in a booth in the Crown Arcade merrily discussing the entertaining enigma that was their blond friend's fluctuating relationship with Andrew.  They'd been going out for what seemed like years and had yet to carry on a civilised conversation for more than an hour with each other.  Although, it seemed as though they were doing something right or else they probably wouldn't have lasted as long as they had.

"It's definitely the sex," Lita took a thoughtful spoonful of her strawberry sundae. 

Amy nearly choked on her mocha whirl.  "I don't think I'm all that curious about their sex life, Lita."

Lita shrugged nonchalantly.  "You have another explanation?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they actually like each other?"  Serena dismissed their identical dubious looks.  "Alright, aside from the constant fighting and death threats, they're actually rather cute when they're not trying to kill each other."

"Right…"  Lita was giving her that look.  The one that clearly showed that she thought Serena was vaulting completely off the deep end without an inkling of hope for her sanity.  

"I just think there's more to their squabbling than they care to admit."  Serena protested.

"Homicidal tendencies, perhaps?"

With a glance at her ice cream, Lita waved her spoon in the air.  "You guys do realise they're gonna murder each other eventually, right?"

Serena nodded.  "It's inevitable."

Scooping out the last spoonful from her bowl, Amy glanced at her watch.  "Ohmigosh," she said, looking up hurriedly.  "It's nearly midnight."  

"What's your point?"  Lita was still playfully attacking her ice cream with enthusiasm, swirling the now officially unfrozen frozen confection at the bottom of the bowl.  

Amy rolled her eyes heavenward before turning to Serena.  "Weren't you supposed to finish that article for the paper?"

One eyebrow rose as Serena stared incredulously at her friend.  "You wanna go up to the apartment to get my laptop?"  She asked pointedly.  As the sudden understanding dawned in Amy's eyes, Serena shrugged.  "Didn't think so."

"Then what are you going to do?"  Lita asked, finally letting her spoon drop with a muted plop.  

"Hope to the gods that they're finished when I sneak in tomorrow morning."

How was it?  I realise you people probably have lots to do that doesn't involve reviewing, but c'mon, it wouldn't hurt huh?  Should I continue?  Do I suck?  Should I stop blabbering on so much?  Dying for opinions here – I depress myself, I really do.

Starlite Princess signing off now … gone now.__


	2. Chance Encounter

Heya peeps, thanks all for reviewing.  It was so cool (and inspiring) to read all your lovely reviews – really; you guys are angels.  I'll try my hardest not to disappoint.  

And today, on The _Young and the Restless _… oops, wrong show. 

_Cupid Must Be Crazy_

_Chapter Two    Chance Encounter_

The early morning light delicately pierced the sky, a whirling kaleidoscope of soft colours moving across what looked to turn into a gorgeously cloudless day.  The grass was fresh with the morning dew, which sparkled, in the muted sunlight.

It was beautiful …

Breathtaking …

Awe-inspiring …

Serena couldn't care less.

Due to her impromptu and unwarranted expulsion from the apartment she shared with Mina, the other two girls had taken it upon themselves to call an emergency sleepover at Lita's spacious penthouse apartment.  

So as a result, Serena had awoken at six o'clock that so said gorgeous morning, stumbled bleary eyed out of the penthouse and made her sleepy way from one end of New York to the other.  Luckily for her, Amy and Serena shared the same relative size, so clothes weren't a problem.

Looking down at the sensible bootleg jeans (that had to be folded over due to Serena's diminutive frame) and white tailored blouse, Serena rethought that sentiment.  She loved her friends to death, but their choice of clothes oftentimes left something to be desired.

Like taste.

The elevator doors swished open.

When she reached the relative safety of the front door, Serena hesitantly turned the key in the lock.  She didn't know what she'd find when she opened that door.  She really wasn't in any frame of mind to endure a replay of last night's disturbing display.  In her honest opinion, once was way more than enough.

After all, there was only so much you wanted to see of your friends.

For safety's sake, she kept her eyes half closed as she gingerly pushed open the door.  She was treating the wooden barrier like it was the only thing that stood between her and an invading race of aliens out to take over the earth and annihilate humankind.

_Yeah, aliens called Mina and Andrew_, her sleepy mind supplied.

Obviously, she already had enough issues on her plate.  Sometimes it seemed as though her sanity was taking a permanent holiday in the Bahamas and wasn't planning on returning.  She supposed that's what you got when you stuck around with friends like hers.  

Mentally leaping back to the situation at hand, she softly closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake anyone up.  Tiptoeing silently past the living room, she started slightly in surprise.  

Somehow, those two had managed to all but trash the place.  Serena wondered briefly where exactly the living room had gotten to.  It certainly wasn't where she'd left it the night before!  The cream cushions from the chaise were spread haphazardly around the room.  She caught sight of a sheer orange bra hanging off a nearby lamp.  

It wasn't hers.  

And she was pretty sure it didn't belong to Andrew – or else there was much more weirdness going on that she didn't know about.

"Whoa," she murmured upon seeing the mess that were her notes spread in a jumbled heap on the floor.  By some sheer miracle her laptop had survived hurricane Mina and Andrew; it stood alone atop the coffee table detached from the whirlwind of clutter strewn around it.

A small 'eep' escaped the blond as she noted the time.  She had less than an hour to shower, dress and coif for work.  Not to mention the tiny little problem that was presented when she suddenly remembered the reason for her early morning dash across the city.  

It certainly hadn't been for the exercise.

Her mostly unfinished article still graced the computer screen. 

She had a deadline.

With blinding speed, Serena dashed into the kitchen and threw open the fridge.  So engrossed was she in the contents of the refrigerator, that she didn't notice a sleepy Mina wander across the doorway and into the bathroom.  

She had a psychotic sub editor who didn't think too highly of her. 

Picking out a carton of juice, Serena straightened and closed the white door.

She had a naked man in her kitchen.

The orange juice splattered to the floor.

"MINA!"

The world was definitely coming to an end.

Serena sighed.  

Nah, she wasn't that lucky.

As she'd predicted earlier that morning, her luck had been changing.  Unfortunately it was heading in the opposite direction.  Far, far away.

As she sat in the Crown Arcade sipping idly at a triple chocolate shake, her jumbled thoughts raced through the events of the day.

Ann was scary when she was angry.  The flaming redhead had paced – it was never good when she paced.  She'd yelled.  She'd demanded justice and retribution!  It was all Serena could do not to tell her to lay back and relax.  She really didn't think it would be beneficial at that present moment.  

So she'd sat back, twirling her crescent moon shaped pendant in her fingers.

Then Ann had yelled some more.  Something about not paying attention or some such rubbish.

Finally she'd let her go with a death stare and two hour extension on her article.  Not wanting to piss the woman off any more, Serena had raced through the article, coming up with something that passed the dark scrutiny of the editor.

For the umpteenth time she thanked her lucky stars for her eloquence and the natural ability to come up with impressively long words.  In other words, the required reporter skills that allowed her to bullshit her way through any article and still sound intelligent.

Then came the phone call from Raye.  Due to an extraordinarily large workload, she'd be gone another week.

Serena begged and pleaded.  "Please transfer me to Uganda!"

Raye said no.

Then there was the flooding in the fifth floor New York Times office bathrooms, the clawing cat that accosted her in the elevator and the merry trip down the stairs - literally.  Naturally, she was carrying half the paper in the known world when _that_ happened.  The near death experience at the corner of Broadway and Ninth hadn't been that much fun either.

Serena settled back against the seat, running a hand through her blond hair.  Turning her head, she studied her reflection in the glass windows looking out over the street.  Her honey blond hair was pulled back, held up at the back by a glittery pink hair clip; sapphire blue eyes peeked out from beneath fluffy bangs.  The unseasonably warm day left a rosy hue on her cheeks.  

"Geesh, it's hot," Lita slipped into the booth, immediately shrugging out of her denim jacket.

Underneath she wore a bottle green sleeveless turtleneck.  Leaning her elbows on the tabletop, she glanced briefly at the menu then at Serena.  "Did you meet your deadline?"

Serena shook her head, no.

Lita quickly ordered a serving of fries and a decaf cappuccino.

"Ouch.  Did Ann have a hissy?"  At the wry smile she got in response, Lita smirked.  "That explains the shake."

Serena looked down at the frothy concoction in the tall glass.  Lita was right, it had been a long time since she'd had to resort to a triple choc.  Shrugging she eyed her friend.  "Needed a pick me up."  

Lita was sympathetic.  "That bad huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."  Serena paused for a moment, shuddering at the unbidden thought that popped into her head.  "I saw Andrew this morning."

Lita was unsure as to what her tone of voice implied.  "And?"

"I saw _all_ of Andrew," she reiterated, emphasising the all.  

Lita nearly skittered out of the booth from shock as what Serena was saying sunk in.  Then she burst into laughter, tears forming at the corner of her eye.  "That's priceless!" she cackled, immediately gathering the attention of the entire arcade.  "You saw him naked?"

Of course, when Lita deigned to utter that one, _that_ silence had descended over the arcade.  Dear reader, you all know that silence – the one that suddenly springs up out of nowhere and usually ends with some overloud comment such as this.  Lita however, was completely oblivious to the stares.

Amy appeared at the table a mere second later, taking a seat beside Serena.  "Lita!" she admonished the taller girl.  "This is a family establishment!"

"Huh?"  

Waving her hand dismissively, Amy turned to Serena.  "How much seeing are we talking about?"

"The whole package."  It wasn't until the words were out of her mouth that Serena realised exactly what she'd actually said.  Serena glared at her more than diverted friends.  "You know what I mean."

Lita and Amy were having a hard time controlling their giggles.  Their booth was beginning to get odd stares from the general public.  The giggling was contagious and Serena couldn't help joining in.

She could only imagine what they looked like to the rest of the arcade patrons.

Three twenty something women falling in hysterical giggles in a corner booth of the Crown Arcade.  The Crown was a favourite teen hang out in the upper end of New York.  The girls had been meeting there after high school for as long as they could remember – the ritual stood even now.  

Six years ago at graduation they said a tearful goodbye to their after school refuge – three weeks later they had a 'reunion' of sorts.  There they unanimously agreed to meet at the arcade whenever they could.  

It had been a short break.

For the arcade.

The girls had been somewhat shocking – and strange – when they were still in high school.  Now that they were out and 'mature' they were, if it was possible, worse – and stranger still.  Most people mature when they get older.  

Then again, each of the girls had always been 'individuals'.  They didn't follow the crowd.  

Together, they were ridiculously backward.

Serena was the slightly ditzy one, lovable but insane.  Honey blond hair, soft blue eyes.  Her appearance was overall angelic – she didn't act it though.  She managed to get into trouble more often than any of the other girls put together.  Some thought her strong willed.  Others preferred the phrase 'stubborn as a pig'.  Despite this, the first thing one noticed about Serena was her sparkle – it was as though the entire universe lit up inside when she was around.

Amy was the intelligent one.  Short dark hair tinged with blue and large navy blue eyes, she was generally a soft-spoken girl.  If one of them managed to get into trouble – which was remarkably often – Amy would be the one to get them out.  She'd known of more secret places within the school, not to mention passwords into the computer system, than anyone else did.  She was in her final year of Medical School.  Nonetheless, the smarts didn't stop her being as bad as the others.  

Boy crazy Lita loved the outdoors.  Brown hair normally pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes, and a slender frame.  The girl was in no way shy around the male species.  They didn't seem to have any complaints about that fact.  Despite her age, the girl was one of the most renowned chefs in the city, owning a five star restaurant opposite Central Park.  

Mina, melodramatic and loud.  Those were the only two words that illustrated the girl's personality in a nutshell.  That, and she was blond in every sense of the word.  Golden hair fell to her shoulders in waves, blue eyes sparkled mischievously.  The girl liked to speak her mind, and often.  She was also the most energetic person on the face of the planet.  She'd always known she wanted to be in the limelight – being an actress was just the next logical step.  Not that Mina could ever be accused of being at all logical.

As loud as Mina was, Raye beat her out flat in that department.  The raven-haired girl was not happy unless she was expressing her opinions.  Often and loudly.  She also had a wicked temper – hot and fast.  Most times it was over before it had even begun.  The girl was incapable of holding a grudge, especially when it came to her friends. 

The giggling didn't stop until Mina breezed into the arcade, catching the eye of every hormone driven adolescent boy present.  Twenty pairs of eyes followed her as she gracefully made her way to the booth to join the girls.  The sight of one of the biggest stars of today wondering into a video game arcade wasn't all that odd since she did it almost everyday.  Despite this, she still drew a massive amount of attention.

Then again, maybe said attention had something to do with the black leather mini and yellow halter. 

She plonked down beside Lita, briskly ordering a Coke.

"Hey Mina," Lita smiled mischievously.  "Have fun last night?"

Mina smiled a ten-megawatt smile.  "Always do."

Amy rolled her eyes.  Lita and Serena laughed.

"Have you guys been discussing my sex life again?"  Mina took a sip of her Coke, eying her friends impishly over the rim of her glass.  "Honestly, are you people that deprived?"

"Yes," the girls chorused loudly.  

More stares from the arcade patrons followed that declaration.  Hmm, that was happening a lot today.

Half an hour of giggling and unintelligible conversation later, Serena thought it high time she got another shake.  The waitress had again disappeared into thin air and so she climbed over Mina and made her way to the counter.  The girl at the counter smiled as she approached.

"Hey Serena," Lizzie Ryan greeted her warmly.  She gestured at the empty glass in Serena's hand and grinned.  "Another one?" 

"Thanks Lizzie," Serena slipped into a stool and rested her elbows atop the counter.  "How's school going?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes skyward.  "Shockingly boring and pointless."  She held out her hands, palms upwards.  "I mean, who cares about the turmoil at the beginning of the century?"

"I see your point."  Serena laughed at the distasteful expression on the young teen's face.  Lizzie was adorably cute when she wanted to be.  And she was sharp as a tack.  Despite her dislike for school, her grades were top notch.  She was the type of effortless natural intellect that didn't do a damn thing but always got the best marks.  

She could probably give Amy a good run for her money any day.

Handing Lizzie a handful of coins, Serena took the proffered glass and started off the stool.

Serena had always been a little bit of a klutz.  If any one were going to crash headlong into walls and poles, it would have most likely been her head impression that would have been left.  She hadn't actually had a major mishap in quite a while.

She knew it was way too good to last.

The stool was the kind one found in bars and circling kitchen counters.  Since she was so busy concentrating on the chocolate shake she would soon devour, she wasn't really paying attention to said stool.  And the position of the bottom rung.  Incidentally, she just happened to have her foot on the wrong side of it.  

As a result, when she moved away, the stool tipped slightly.  It wasn't much, but it was of ample leverage to pull Serena off balance enough to trip over her own foot.  The shake slipped out of her fingers, and she toppled to the floor.  With a dexterity that amazed her, not to mention everyone watching, she managed to whirl around before she fell.  

"This isn't how I normally meet girls, but …" the voice was soft and deep, cutting through her senses like a diamond bladed scalpel.  

It took Serena a moment to realise that she hadn't had an intimate encounter with the linoleum like she'd been expecting.  Somehow, she'd been caught, mid flight.  She raised her eyes slowly.

_Whoo boy.  _

Those were the first words that entered her mind.  They didn't leave her mind until several hours later.  

Blue eyes stared down at her.  Not just blue – sapphire, amethyst, lapis lazuli – every single blue seemed to be encased within those depths.  He, for it was a he, had dark hair that stuck out in every possible direction, falling endearingly over his forehead.  

Gods, he was cute.

Serena found herself resting on, what she had to honestly admit, was a marvellously muscled chest.

_Oh crap._

Those were the next words that entered her mind as she noted exactly where her shake had landed.  The clothes he wore had been expensive, that much was clear when one looked at them.  _Had been_ being the operative term since the sharply pressed pants now bore an interesting pattern of chocolaty brown that had once been her shake.

"Sere," Mina's voice was awfully close.  "You haven't introduced your new friend."

Behind her, her so-called friends were calmly watching the display with a great deal of amusement.

Amy smirked.  "That's just rude."  

Serena made a mental note to strangle Mina, closely followed by Amy.

"Not to mention mean."  

Serena added Lita to her mental hit list.

Suddenly becoming aware that herself and the mystery man were the centre of attention, Serena pulled away regretfully.  Behind her, she could practically sense the amusement of her friends, not to mention their less than discreet curiosity.  She was surprised they hadn't already pounced and started the third degree.

She wasn't looking forward to that at all.  The girls could be relentless when they wanted information.  Especially when it came to members of the opposite sex.  The hotness of this one would only add fuel to the fire – relentlessness wouldn't be an issue.  Keeping those vultures away from her guy would more than likely prove to be the bigger problem.

Upon realising exactly what was running through her mind, Serena seriously considered booking herself into the nearest mental institution.  She didn't even know this guy's name and already he was hers?  Where had that come from?

Meanwhile, Mystery Guy was looking at her strangely.

"Are you alright?"  He asked, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her.  Maybe she'd hit her head on something before he caught her?  

"Fabulous," Serena congratulated herself on the firmness of her voice.  Somebody up there liked her after all.  She looked up apologetically, and held out her hands in supplication, wincing as she saw the full extent of the damage to his pants.  "Sorry about that."

He looked down at his black slacks, almost in surprise.  He'd been so caught up in the situation that he had barely registered the fact that he was quite literally wearing the remains of what appeared to be a chocolate shake.  What surprised him the most was, he didn't particularly care.

The girl was just too cute to get mad at.

Serena continued.  "Thanks for um …" she paused, searching for the right words.  "Helping me?"

He smiled.  When he smiled, a dimple appeared in his left cheek and his eyes lit up.  

"Anytime."

Mina could barely restrain the laughter from bubbling up.  Her attempt to control the laughter sounded more like she was choking on her own tongue.  Finally, she gave up and giggled.  Lita caught on and began cackling anew.  Amy had slightly more restraint than the other two and kept her outward display of amusement to a minimum.

Serena wondered vaguely where she'd managed to get friends like these.  And when she'd be able to put them back.  

Their expiration date had come and was long gone.

The guy arched an eyebrow in the hysterical girl's direction and looked at Serena with barely veiled amusement.  "Friends of yours?"

Serena responded with an arched eyebrow in their direction.  "Never seen them before in my life."

The guy laughed, then he held out his hand.  "Darien Radcliffe."

Serena smiled brightly.  "Pleased to meet you Darien."  

Maybe her luck was changing.

This is not going to be like all the other S/D fics out there.  I refuse to make this story static and stable; therefore look forward to many twists and turns.  These two are not gonna have it easy … now I just gotta figure out what said twists and turns are …

I realise this chapter is a little slower than the first, and in my opinion, nowhere near as interesting, but bear with me a while and it'll get better.  I promise!  I don't wanna turn into one of those writers who doesn't finish things – I am intent on being able to finally get to the day when I can write an Epilogue (or at least type, 'the end')!

I'd love to write all my reviewers an individual email each, but unfortunately, time constraints mean that I can't do that.  So, I'll do the next best thing …

Crystal Serenity – thank you, you're a sweetie.  And it's nice to know that I don't suck!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last (a girl can dream, can't she?)

Kismet* – I know what you mean.  I don't do much else either – and a good deal of my nights (when I'm not at uni) are taken over by fan fiction.  Maybe there's a twelve-step program we can join?  I wouldn't want to risk your dissatisfaction, so I'll gladly continue this dribble for as long as it pleases you :)

~*Kstar*~ – Next chapter up and ready for your dis/approval.

FieryDreamWaters – thank you, glad you think so.  You are also a sweetie in my books.  I'm holding you up to that reviewing promise.

Silvery Moonlight – cute?  Really?  Thanks!

Aylee the Dragon – the summary actually came from a friend.  She read the beginning and I told her about the basic plot.  So of course, she manages to come up with something like that … bloody hell, most of this stuff is from personal experience!  Isn't that traumatic?

Diana – thanks for your review, it really boosted my spirits.  You think it's that good?  Then I suppose the show must go on, huh?  I hate people that don't finish what they start too.  Isn't it a real kick in the pants when you read something, it sounds promising, and then you realise it hasn't been updated since the turn of the century?


	3. K I S S I N G

Heya all, I'm back.

I realise this took a little longer than the other couple of chapters, but I've been a little blocked – nose wise.  Had the flu for a while but it's all better now.  now, all I've got is a headache, so all is good.  Before I continue, I must say a big humungous thank you to my friend Amy – for anyone who cares, that's who my Mina is based on (I'm telling ya, she's like that all the way!) – who not only reviewed, but helped me with this next chapter.  

Thank you bubs!

Insert Disclaimer here: Don't own em, couldn't afford them, etc, etc

_Cupid Must Be Crazy_

_Chapter Three      K I S S I N G_

One thing Serena could definitely say about her dearest friends; if she had her way before the night was through, none of them would live to see their next birthday.  Raye was exempted only because of her absence.  Nevertheless, Serena felt confident that she'd find a suitable reason to eliminate her soon enough – she _was_ due back in a week, after all.

They were all toast.

Burnt toast.

The encounter at the arcade had left the girls in a somewhat peculiar mood.  Mina was congratulating herself on her matchmaking attempts.  After the initial introductions had been made, the actress had taken it upon herself to present the Darien Radcliffe with a napkin, quickly scribbling the poor girl's name and mobile number on the back.  Amy and Lita, having witnessed the more than obvious set up, were still laughing about it three hours later.

They both knew that Serena had yet to recover from Mina's previous matchmaking endeavours.

The last few attempts had put her slightly on edge.  

The last cute, but apparently unstable, guy had tenaciously insisted on getting the name of her shampoo and shade of nail polish.  To top that off, he then asked for the name and number of her manicurist.  Before that, she'd dated a complete fruit loop who had spent the entire night making polite conversation with the potted plant situated near their table.  

So naturally Serena was a smidge bit apprehensive when it came to matters such as those.

That could go a long way to explain Mina's deception …

Serena however, wasn't entirely aware of the full scope of the present situation.  

While Mina had been busy scribbling on the napkin, Serena had been helping Lizzie clean up the mess that had once been her cold beverage.  The one on the floor, that is.  Damned if she was going to deal with the one on his pants.  

She knew without a doubt that something questionable was going on – she just wasn't sure what it was.  No, her apprehension came from the fact that her friends had, not only been witness to the encounter, but also happily extrapolated as much entertainment from the event as was humanly possible.

Not to worry.  With the alarming incidence of experiences like this with her friends, she'd more than likely have her chance for proper retribution soon.

All she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity …

This was but a fleeting thought in Serena's mind.  She'd had more pressing thoughts in her head for the last few hours, all having to do with what she would have liked to do to Darien.  Mentally slapping herself upside the head, she steered her thought processes from dangerous territory into safer waters.  For the life of her she couldn't quite figure out what had gotten into her.  

_It's the pants, _her mind supplied her.  _I'm telling you it's the pants.  And that chest, and …_

Something else was niggling at the back of her mind.  For some odd reason, Darien Radcliffe seemed awfully familiar.  She couldn't for the life of her imagine why.  She was pretty sure she hadn't met him before.  

But the thought didn't go away.

_Back to the pants, Sere, the pants,_ she could practically see the little devil persona jumping up and down on her left shoulder.  She was definitely losing her mind, no doubt about that.

She'd just met the guy, for goodness sake, and was already fantasising about … well you get the idea.  As fun as this train of thought was, she had to break free from this dreamy trance that she was only just aware she'd been in since the girls had left the arcade.  

It wasn't as though she'd ever be seeing him again.

"Do you think she's still alive?"  Mina leaned across the chaise, speedily waving her hand in front of Serena's face.  She leaned back, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.  "I knew I was right in giving Darien her phone number."

Amy looked up from the heavy medical volume resting in her lap, balancing closer to the edge of the loveseat, waiting for a reaction from Serena.  In the kitchenette, Lita dropped the wooden spoon in surprise.  It landed on the Formica countertop with a clatter.  She abandoned the concoction on the stove for a moment, peeking her head around the doorway, also awaiting the blonde's reaction to that news.

Serena looked up, her eyes losing the faraway haze that had been there up til now.  "Would you people please stop talking about me like I'm not here?"  She shifted her position on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her lithe frame.  When she noted their significant looks, she shrugged.  "What?"

Mina grinned widely.  "You've been salivating over the hottie at the arcade for the last three hours," she happily informed her friend.  

"I have not!"  Serena declared, somewhat indignantly.  She hadn't been salivating – she'd been having lewd fantasies about what she'd do to him should the day come when they'd be alone in her apartment.  Or his, whichever came first.  "I've just been a little preoccupied."

Even Amy had to laugh at that one.  She'd all but cast aside her textbook for the conversation that had suddenly sprung up around her.  "A little?  Your head has been in the clouds since we left the arcade.  And you were blabbering on about his pants."  

Serena was slightly aghast.  She hadn't realised she'd said any of that aloud.

Mina cleared her throat.  "What about his pants, Serena?"

"Serena and Darien, sitting in a tree," Lita sang out loudly from the kitchen; the other two girls soon joined her in singing.  "K I S S I N G.  First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a great big carriage!"

Serena promptly tossed a pillow at Mina's head, knocking the orange bow in her hair askew.  Suddenly, her eyes widened in alarm as her brain finally registered what Mina had said just before she had broken out of her self-induced stupor.  "You gave him what?!" she shrieked in astonishment.  

"Cookies!"  Lita zipped into the living room carrying a plate of chewy chocolate biscuits.   

On the chaise, Mina bit her lip managing to look fairly innocent.

Amy had finally completely abandoned her medical text, and was draped inelegantly over the loveseat laughing uproariously at the look on Serena's face.  The laughter only intensified further as Serena lunged at Mina, effectively knocking the girl over on the chaise.  Serena sort of bounced off Mina and catapulted to the floor, landing with a thud on the cream coloured carpet in front of the television.  

Amy just expressed her undying amusement even louder.  

"Ooh, I'm gonna kill you," Serena promised from her prone position on the floor.  Happily, she'd landed on her derrière and so hadn't caused too much damage to any other extremity.  She glared at Mina, rubbing the offended area.  She abruptly pounced forward again, intent on inflicting some serious bodily harm to her friend.  "Get over here so I can murder you!"

Giggling uproariously, Mina leapt off the back of the couch and raced around the coffee table.  "Maybe later?"  She taunted mischievously.  

The plate of cookies balancing precariously in her grip, Lita skidded to a stop before Serena could knock her over in her haste to get her hands on a chortling Mina.  She felt the rush of air behind her as Mina raced through the living room and into the kitchen.  

"Watch the dinner!"  Lita yelped, fearing for the sauce that was simmering on the stove.  

Fortunately for the dinner, Mina hurried back out almost immediately upon realising that, short of climbing into the fridge or the oven, there were minimal places to hide in the kitchen.  Besides, it appeared that a roasting chicken currently occupied the oven.  Instead, she made her way hastily up the hall and barricaded herself in the bathroom.

Lita whirled around at the muted thump from the other side of the room.  Amy had deigned to fall off the loveseat from laughter.  She was clutching her sides in pain, tears falling down her face.  A smile broke out on Lita's face as she took in the sheer absurdity of the situation.

She could only imagine what the neighbours were thinking.

Luckily they weren't her neighbours.

"Get back here you freak!"  Serena was yelling, standing outside the bathroom door, hands planted firmly on her hips.  "If I get taken to court I have justifiable cause for homicide, I hope you realise that!"

"Nah nah nah nah nah," Mina teased from within the safe confines of the bathroom.  

"Argh!"  Serena threw her hands up in exasperation.  By this point, Mina's name was at the very top of her hit list.  In triplicate.  Slow and painful – there would be no quick end for her.  Perhaps she'd have her listen to one of Melvin's talks on the scientific impossibilities presented on Star Trek?  Or maybe send her on a three-month holiday with Ann to a secluded cabin in the woods?  How about taking away all her makeup and hair care products?  Nah, that would kill her too quickly.

The possibilities were endless.

Amy, who had somewhat recovered from her hysterics, was munching on a cookie and watching the exchange with the utmost amusement.  Lita happily joined her, perched on the armrest of the loveseat.

Serena was now banging one furled fist against the door, shouting out random death threats to anyone who would listen.  Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Mina was hooting with laughter.  

The excitement was cut short by a curt knock at the front door. 

Since the two girls of the house were to some extent indisposed at the moment, what with the yelling and the laughing, Amy thought it would be better for all concerned if she answered the door.  It was probably just the neighbours complaining about the noise anyway.

Still nibbling on the cookie, Amy threw open the door, a ready apologetic smile on her face.  

"Hey Amy," Andrew smiled winningly down at the shorthaired girl, and stepped into the apartment.  "How are you today?"

Amy, still recovering from yesterday's moment of gross overshare, let out a small 'eep' of surprise.  Her face blanched and then reddened slightly.  Amy was a mostly modest girl; the events of the previous day had left her a little mentally and emotionally scarred.  It might be a while before she looked at Andrew in the same way.  Regaining her senses to a certain extent, she quickly ushered Andrew into the apartment. 

"Heya Andrew," Lita waved from her perched position on the loveseat, eyes never leaving the display in the hallway.  

Andrew looked first at Amy, then at Lita, and then turned his attention to the cacophonous noise that was coming from the general direction of the bathroom.  He then turned back to the other two girls in the living room, giving them an arch look.  "What's Mina done now?"

"Gave some guy Serena's phone number," Lita supplied cheerily.  

Andrew was a little confused as to why exactly that was a bad thing.  "So?"

"Serena just met him today," Amy, having recovered from her initial embarrassed surprise, reached for another cookie.  "They had a bit of a run in.  Literally."

"Uh huh," Andrew still wasn't sure this explained the infuriated blond hammering on the bathroom door, but he let it go.  He knew the girls well enough to know that logic wasn't a big deal with them – they did tend to overdramatise just a bit on the odd occasion.  

Lita smiled.  Then a fleeting look of horror crossed her face.  So immersed had she been in the drama that was playing out before her, she'd completely forgotten the pot simmering on the stove.  "My sauce!"

With a startled look, Andrew stepped back and out of the way as Lita whipped past him and hurried into the kitchen.  Fortunately, Andrew was somewhat used to the girls' behaviour and adapted accordingly.  

Serena was still yelling.  "Mina, if you don't get out here right now, I'm gonna donate all your clothes to charity!"

"You wouldn't dare!"  Mina's voice screeched incredulously from inside the bathroom.

"Mina honey," Andrew called loudly up the hallway.  He had a guaranteed way to get the girl out of the bathroom.  "We have reservations!"

In a little less than two seconds flat, the door to the bathroom door flung open and Mina vaulted across the hall and into Andrew's arms.  "Andy!"

Andrew was pleasantly surprised to find himself with a sudden armful of Mina, and he hugged her close.  "Sweetie, I think you should apologise to Serena because she's probably going to want to kill you before we leave," he told her suavely, indicating the blond smushed up against the bathroom door.  Mina's impromptu exit had caused said door to fling wide open, effectively smashing Serena up against the wall outside.

Rubbing her abused nose, Serena shot her so-called best friend a glare.  "Owie!"

Mina shrugged innocently.  "What?"

"Mina," Andrew, who had been looking at his watch, glanced up.  "I wasn't kidding about those reservations."

Mina's eyes widened.  "And you expect me to be ready now?!" she asked incredulously, gesturing down at her less than fashionable attire.  "Are you insane?"

Having calmed down somewhat, Serena studied her friend's clothes with something akin to amusement.  She didn't see a single problem with what Mina was wearing; Guess jeans and a Gucci halter didn't really seem all that bad as far as lounging outfits were concerned.  

Despite her protests, Mina hurried into her room, emerging ten minutes later, groomed to perfection.  Wearing the traditional little black dress and heels that all but put her on level with Mount Olympus, the suddenly stunning actress flounced out the door, arm slipped into that of Andrew's.  With a final wave goodbye, the front door slammed shut.

Serena looked at the door for a long moment.  "I'm still gonna kill her when she gets back."

Darien watched the water lap up against the sides of the pool.

In reality, he was too busy concentrating on the group of girls in string bikini's that sat by the water, to actually notice the water.  It wasn't until they moved away, towels wrapped tightly around them, that he turned back to the newspaper he had cast aside minutes before.

He flipped idly through the pages of the _New York Times_, not really reading anything.  His eyes skimmed over the political news; he barely glanced at the weather.  He was focused solely on the entertainment section of the paper.  However, even though his concentration should have been on the paper and the paper alone, he couldn't help but think back to the incident at the arcade.  

For the first time in what seemed like years, he'd gone to a scene reminiscent of his childhood.  His life in Boston had prepared him perfectly for the frigid temperatures of the Big Apple; the arcade reminded him of the times he had had in his hometown.  It was a welcome respite from his everyday life – he needed it, especially considering the people he had to work with.  They weren't the most stable bunch.

Speaking of unstable, his thoughts then turned to the reason his thoughts had turned in the first place.  

Serena Halliday.

The name stuck in his memory and refused to evacuate.  It was really rather annoying – especially considering the dry cleaning bill on his pants.  Regardless of popular opinion pertaining to milkshakes, they were terrible to get out.  Especially the triple chocolate that had somehow made it's merry way onto his trousers.

And yet, it still didn't annoy him as much as it should.

Serena.

She was pretty; he certainly had to admit that.  Blond hair, blue eyes …

His mind was wandering into the land of the forbidden.  What would have happened if she'd helped him clean his pants?  Or better yet, helped him out of the pants … thoughts like this just had to stop – it just wasn't healthy or comfortable.

She was a friend of one of the biggest stars of today.  He knew that for a fact – everyone knew _the_ Mina Summers.  Unless they'd been hiding under a rock for the past few years, they'd noticed her name and photo in basically every edition of every entertainment magazine in the country.

The newspaper suddenly grabbed his ever-sidetracked attention.  He blinked a couple of times, unsure that he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.  The name jumped out at him:

_Serena Halliday._

She was a reporter for the _Times_; in all his wildest thoughts, he hadn't seen this one coming at all.

This new tidbit of information added a whole new variable to the equation.

The name was familiar – more familiar than he had initially thought.  It hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks.  He hadn't believed in coincidences until that very moment.  

But this was too good to be true – he could definitely have some fun with this.

Now the question remained.  With what he now knew, now remembered, should he call her?  Had she herself figured it out?  Did she know who he was?  The phone just sat there, nestled between a pile of books and a spiral notebook.  It didn't help with the decision-making.

Finally, he reached out for the phone …

Okies people, I think I'll stop there.  

If that chapter made no sense, please don't hesitate to mention it when you _review_; cause I know you will _review_!  What is the big secret I have yet to tell?  (Well, it wouldn't be all that big a secret if I told you, now would it?)  What has Darien figured out?  Will Serena ever figure it out?  Will the X Files ever make sense?  - sorry, I'm having issues :)

Crystal – thank you for the compliment.  I hope I can live up to your expectations in later chapters.

~*Kstar*~ - fabulous about the twists.  Got any ideas?  I'm open to ideas people – I want input.  I write what the public demands (yep, certainly having my share of issues here)

Kismet* - I admire honesty, thanks.  Twasn't the most interesting by a long shot.  Neither is this one, I must say.  I think I'm having some writing problems, but I shall do all I can to rectify the situation, even if it means more writing and less of everything else!  Who needs food and water and air???

Bunny14 – I will finish this story if it kills me.  I can promise you that much – I've been eating, sleeping, breathing this story for the last week.  I came up with several story ideas in the shower!  Alright, enough oversharing …

Fewwh – I promise to finish!  I really do!

Aylee the Dragon – they all made me laugh :) Especially the one with the monkeys.  Not to worry, with my friends, that is not at all traumatising on any level.  Thanks for the cookie too.

Alyssa – thanks :)

Crystal-Serenity – again, I'll be glad to bring out all those twists and turns … as soon as I figure out what they are!


	4. Phone Calls ... and a Revelation

Oh goddess, I just realised that I started posting this a month ago and I'm still only on Chapter Four … and nothing's happened!  I feel horrible, I really do.  Well, you can all thank Crystal for this update (although I promised the girl an update on Sunday – been busy, have no excuse).  I was stuck at an impasse on this one – i.e., had no freaking idea what was going to happen next.  The characters kinda took over and wrote themselves a cute little exchange.  I promise next time it won't take forever to update (on this, I swear on Jensen Ackles).

This is for Amy and Heliya cause they asked so nicely :P and for CrystalShards for asking about the next chapter – love ya hon.  

_Cupid Must Be Crazy_

_Chapter Four   Phone Calls … and a revelation_

"This is utterly ridiculous!"  Serena gesticulated wildly at the television, rolling her eyes in disbelief.  "Why the hell hasn't she pounced on him yet?"

Amy raised one eyebrow in silent question.  "Maybe cause the movie's just started?"

Serena flicked a stray blond hair out of her face, smiling mischievously.  "What's your point?"  

Lita, who had disappeared into the kitchen almost as soon as dinner was over, came out carrying a huge bowl of fruit salad and ice cream.  Between the vast crystal bowl and ice cream tub, she somehow managed to place three bowls and spoons on the coffee table without dropping a thing.

"Mmm, yummy," Serena immediately reached into the bowl and picked out a strawberry, deciding to forgo the ice cream, the bowl and the spoon.  For her efforts, she received a 'don't you dare' look from Lita and a whack across the wrist with a spoon from Amy.

The girls had decided that, while Mina and Andrew were out for the night, they'd hole themselves in the apartment watching old movies and pigging out.  Lita had suggested they whip up a quick fruit salad; then she'd promptly thrown the other two girls out of the kitchen, insisting that she preferred to work on her art alone.

Serena and Amy had no arguments to that and had instantaneously made a beeline for the best position on the couch, tussling over the remote before their butts even touched their seats.  

Finally, they'd settled on a video and waited rather impatiently for Lita to stop her incessant humming of Brahm's Lullaby and bring the dessert into the living room.  Afterwards, they planned on raiding the pantry; Doritos, chocolate, popcorn, jelly and lollies had been the jointly approved menu for the next few hours.  

All was well and they'd all settled down to watch _Simply Irresistible_, commenting the entire way through the opening credits, when the shrill ring of a mobile phone interrupted their mindless vegetative state.  

"It's mine," Serena said, eyes intent on the television.  She made no move to get up.

Being as she was the closest to the phone, Lita immediately grabbed the offending contraption.

"Serena's phone," Lita said in a frazzled tone.  She listened for a moment, nodding her head.  "Yeah sure.  Who's speaking?" she waited for a while, attention half focused on the movie.  Then her eyes widened considerably, and she looked up at Serena, startled.  The movie was forgotten; Lita opened her mouth a few times as though to say something, but she didn't appear able to utter a word. 

Serena shook her head in silent question.  Lita's behaviour was somewhat unsettling.  "What?"

Lita's eyes only widened more as she almost reverently handed the phone to Serena.  "It's for you," she said simply.

"Well duh," Serena muttered, holding the phone up to her ear.  "Hello?"

"Serena Halliday?"  The voice at the other end of the line caught her immediate attention.  It was soft and deep, slightly husky.  Just the tone alone almost caused her knees to turn to the proverbial jelly; distant alarm bells rang in the deep recesses of her mind.  She knew that voice …

"Darien Radcliffe?"  It was more a statement than a question, and she didn't really say it.  If anything, it sort of came out in a breathy puff of air.  Beside her, Amy nearly toppled off the couch in shock and Lita just nodded her head.  When Serena spoke again, it was a squeaky, "Hi."

Darien listened to the sharp intake of breath and then silence as the phone was passed from one person to another.  He berated himself for the momentary weakness and for picking up the phone, not the mention the dialling of _her_ number.  Maybe he could pretend it was a wrong number?

He quickly discarded that idea – after all, he'd just asked for Serena Halliday, so that really wasn't a viable option.  He could just hang up … but something inside told him to stay on the line.  _You're thinking with your pants again_, Darien argued inwardly.  Then that dratted inner voice replied, _Who cares?_

The internal battle was lost soon after that comment.

"Hello," her voice floated over the line, interrupting his musings.  

A sharp intake of breath later, he spoke.  "Serena Halliday?"  At that, he mentally slapped himself.  Well duh.  It _was_ her phone – whom else could he possibly be talking to!  

"Darien Radcliffe?"  He caught the hesitation and the surprise evident in her voice.  "Hi."

Darien cleared his throat, wondering at the sudden bout of inarticulation that he happened to be experiencing at that moment.  "I know you probably weren't expecting this call," he said.  _Hell, neither was I …_  "But as it happens, I had your number by the phone and it seemed like the right time to call."  He said this in a rush, which left him wondering if she'd actually managed to understand a single word he'd said.

Apparently she had, because the next moment she spoke again, clearer this time.  She sounded more sure of herself.  "Actually, I'm glad you did."

"Really?"  he couldn't stop the surprise that filtered through his voice at that.

"Mm hmm," she murmured.  There were sounds of a slight scuffle in the background, and he thought he detected the sound of muffled laughter.  Followed shortly by the sounds of uproarious laughter and a harsh voice loudly whispering 'shush'.

The next thing he heard was the slamming of a door.

"Sorry bout that," Serena said loudly.  "Insane friends, high on sugar."

"Right," Darien nodded in acquiescence.  If they were the ones he'd seen at the arcade, insane didn't quite describe them.  He cleared his throat again.  Hmm, he appeared to be doing a lot of that lately.  "Well."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.  "Well," Serena repeated in the ensuing silence.

"Anyway," Darien said hurriedly.  "I was thinking maybe we could get together for coffee or something at some point in time."

Again with the rushed speech.

Apparently though, Serena was an expert in the art of rushed speaking and understood it rather well.  "I'd like that," she said.  "Very much."

Darien released the inevitable breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.  "Alright then," he racked his brains, both for a suitable response and a way to end this conversation quickly.  For some reason unbeknownst to him, he appeared to be moments from hyperventilating.  "I'll call you sometime and we'll discuss details."

"Details," Serena repeated.  "So it's a date."

"It's a date."

Oh god, it's a date.  

The words ran through her head as she clicked off the phone and placed it on the sink.  

She had a date with Darien Radcliffe.

"Cool," she murmured aloud to the empty bathroom.  Then she remembered the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place, and her eyes narrowed.  "I'm gonna kill you guys!"  She yelled loudly through the locked door.  

During the course of her conversation, she'd had to barricade herself in the bathroom.  Apparently the entire situation had been too much for Lita to handle and an attack of the giggles had befallen the tall girl rather quickly.  It had gotten to the point where Lita was sprawled on the couch laughing her ass off with Amy nearby telling her to be quiet – it hadn't worked all that well considering the fact that she too was so close to laughter.

Giving up, Serena had hauled ass to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

As she opened the door, she saw that they were still giggling giddily.

"So gonna kill you," she repeated murderously as she advanced on the two cackling girls.

The movie was forgotten as Amy's sniggers subsided into muffled hiccups and Lita sank down into the couch cushions, hand pressed over her mouth to stop the escaping giggles.  

"So," Amy hiccuped loudly from the love seat.  "What did he want?"

"Coffee."

Amy and Lita replied to that with a less than articulate, "Huh?"

"He wants to go out for coffee," Serena explained, sinking down beside Lita.  Her homicidal rage had subsided somewhat, and now she was just … feeling fine.  It was a strange thing; it was that gurgly kind of happiness that starts in your tummy and works its way outwards, warming your insides and turning you into a proverbial puddle of gooey mush.  

The other two 'oohed' in unison.  

Serena threw a cushion at Lita and turned back to the movie, intent on her own thoughts.

It was three o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

After restless padding around the empty apartment and a quick rummage through the pantry, she flopped down on the couch and switched on the television.  And endless stream of channels paraded across the screen as she flicked idly through all 317 channels.  Typically, there was nothing on.  It appeared that all concept of quality programming became null and void after the midnight hour.

Settling more comfortably into the couch, she became aware that something was digging into her side.  Reaching between the cushions, she pulled out a wad of paper.  After a quick inspection, she realized it was the _Rune Oracle_, quite possibly the sleaziest tabloid in the city.  She vaguely remembered Andrew bringing it by last night.  He must have left it there.

When she caught the headline, she smiled.  Mina and Andrew's disagreement from a few days ago had made it into the tabloids after all; the cover photo showed a very pissed off Mina with her hand firmly around Andrew's neck.  She flipped to the page in question and proceeded to read the latest development in her friend's personal life.

The journalist – she scoffed at that loose term, in her opinion this one was certainly no journalist – led a colourful account of the events that had transpired at the studio.  Private 'discussion' aside, they had happened in a public place, and so naturally it was witnessed rather extensively.  She fought the urge to pick up her laptop and write a cutting letter to the editor about the conduct of this reporter.  

The by-line suddenly caught her eye.  _Holy shit_.

She read the name again, thinking that maybe she was seeing things.  It was late, she was tired, it was possible … she read it again, then blinked a couple of times for good measure.  

Darien Radcliffe. 

_Oh my god._

Three years ago at the beginning of Mina's career, a certain indiscretion happened to cross the path of an aspiring young journalist.  He'd snapped the story up and, within seconds, it had been blazing over the front pages of various newspapers.  Luckily, there was little damage done to Mina's reputation, thanks in large part to Serena's covering of the story.  

She'd interviewed the aspirant actress, getting the 'hidden truth' of the matter.  The story had been the one to rocket Serena into the reporting business and she'd promptly been offered a traineeship at the _Times_.  The affair had blown over soon after that – but not without a fair share of animosity between Serena and the perpetrator of the initial story.  Scathing articles had been presented in newspapers all over the city.  Serena had actively added her two cents in a special letter published through the _Times_ and of course, the other reporter had responded in kind.

There was no love lost between the two.

The exchanges had just fallen short of a full-fledged court battle.  Or the untimely occurrence of World War Three.

She briefly wondered whatever had happened to … _what was his name?_  It had completely slipped her mind – it had been four years ago, after all.  She hadn't given the guy a second thought since then.  She had the sudden inexplicable urge to find out.  Asking Mina was out of the question.  She didn't understand why, but the need to remember bugged the hell out of her.

_Darien Radcliffe_. 

The name popped into her head in the two seconds that it took her to locate her laptop.  Brushing aside the residual annoyance at the untimely thoughts, she pushed all thoughts of the raven-haired young man out of her mind.  This was not the time to be fantasising.

The other thought was promptly stopped by her denial meter.  It couldn't have been him.

She booted up her laptop, tapping her fingernails impatiently on the coffee table.  

Something niggled at the back of her mind; she couldn't for the life of her imagine why.  Finally, the screen flickered and she proceeded to log onto the Internet.  Aol buzzed irritatingly.  The fingernails continued tapping.  

Why was everything so slow?

Finally, the Aol welcome screen flashed onto the computer and she hurriedly brought up a search.  For a mind numbing moment, she had no idea what to search for.  Then she tentatively brought up back issues of the _Rune Oracle_, skimming through the dates and headlines.  She backtracked three years and searched diligently through the archives.

When the familiar headline caught her eye, she held back the enthusiastic 'whoo hoo' that threatened to topple off the tip of her tongue.  Her eyes focused on the by-line.  A sharp intake of breath later, and she vaulted off the couch and raced for the phone.

_Holy fuck._

Well, is it getting interesting enough for ya all?

The next part will be out within the next few days.  Again, I swear on Alec's shirtless torso (if you saw it, you'd know what I'm talking about!) that I will update well within that time frame.  If it didn't make any sense, bear with me cause it'll start to make more sense in later chapters.  I promise more (lengthy) S/D moments – it is a romance after all.  

Oh, and I added some more to Chapter 3 cause I felt I hadn't fully made my point – just at the end.

I'll make this next part brief cause I need to start on the next chapter.

Thanks to all those that reviewed – luv ya all lots – you're an inspiration, you're fabulous, you're a gift from the gods and all that mushy stuff.  I agree with ya Michi, it is a bit slow at the moment, but I'm just getting into my stride, it will get better.  And stuff will eventually happen, Kismet:)  Alyssa, I've never smutted before (is that even a word?) but I'll try my hardest to make is as graphical as possible without actually being graphic.  

Sorry for the ramblings, but I've just gotten through two bottles of coke and am therefore on something of a sugar high.  Plus I've been watching Dark Angel reruns … hmm, Alec … anyway, review and tell me what you think.  At the moment, I need inspiration – does anyone know of a good name for a tabloid?  The Rune Oracle was merely a result of too much Dark Angel and Buffy.

Well, enough from me.  Toodles.


End file.
